Thunderbirs: Sprite
by Sorceress-Phoenix
Summary: Virgil had chose the woman he loved, now one of his brother's life is in the balance.Will he be able to be there for his brother or will it be to late?   *Stand Alone*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Thunderbirds do not belong to me they belong to Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. I do not own any of the character or vehicles. I am not making any money with this story. I am just writing because I like to write, plus I am a fan of the Thunderbirds.  
_  
**Author's Note:** _Just to let you know I do own the original characters that do not appear in the television show or in the movie. This is going by the movie version with a little change. It is going to be Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. This is going to be a Valentine Story. This is the first Thunderbirds Valentine Story._

**Sprite**

_By: Isabelle Kirkland_

The Tracy family had gotten tickets to a Symphony performance. This performance was by Virgil's long time girlfriend Victoria Winchester. The performance, which just happen to be one Valentine Day. The Tracy family was getting ready to go. It started at seven p.m. and ended at nine p.m. .

Jeff and Lady Penelope had been married for two months were a happy couple. Scott and Lana were happy with their children Hunter and Nikki who were a hand full at time. Alan and Tintin sat on the couch ready to go Alan has grown up a lot in the past year. Gordon who had just come in from swimming was rushing to get ready to go to the performance. John had special permission to be at this performance, he sat waiting for everyone to be ready to go he was watching television.

Virgil was in his room putting the finishing touch on a piece that he been working on for some time. He was able to pull some string at the symphony and he was going to sing to Victoria at the end of the night. Scott knocked on the door of Virgil room. He and Virgil have become close. He knew Virgil was up to something, he has been taken singing lessons and locked himself in his room to work on something.

"Come in." Virgil said. He hoped that it wasn't someone telling him that everyone was ready to go.

"Hey Virg." Scott said he walked in and stood by his younger brother.

"Hey, Scott. Is there anything that I can help you with?" Virgil asked smiling at Scott calling him by his nickname.

"What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Singing lesson, locking yourself in you room to work on a piece."

"Oh... I guess you caught me. I am going to propose to Victoria tonight."

"You do know her parents are going to be there to."

"I know."

"You two have been though a lot together."

"Yes we have. If her parents don't approve then I will stay with her till her parents do approve."

"Okay." Scott said, as his son Hunter came to the door of Virgil room.

"Everyone is ready to go." Hunter said. Virgil got up and grabbed everything that he would need. Everyone got into the car and they were off. When they got there they found out that they have been seated at a special booth. The Symphony began. Everyone seem to enjoy it. At the end, Virgil snuck out and was ready to do his number.

"Ladies and gentleman we have a special presentation for you all. It's Valentine and a young man has big special surprise for a certain young lady. With out further ado please welcome Virgil Tracy to the stage. Everyone in the Tracy family except Scott had a surprise face.

Virgil gave the music to the piano player and he started to sing.

_The first time we met, sweet memories come to mind_

_you are my love and I love you_

_If our love is strong then we will live happily._

_No matter what come we will be together through_

_thick and thin._

_Please believe me when I say that I will be by your side_

_for now and forever. I will not leave_

Virgil moved closer to Victoria. The Tracy family looked at Virgil none of them knew that Virgil could sing. His voice was soothing. It was sweet what he was doing.

_Please believe me when I say that I will be by your side_

_for now and forever. I will not leave_

_I love you_

_I love you with all my heart._

The piano music faded out.

_I love you_

_I love you with all my heart._

"Wow." Victoria whispered, she never knew that her boyfriend could sing that well. Virgil was now on one knee and he had the ring box open. He looked Victoria in the eyes and then he asked the question.

"Victoria "Sophie" Winchester, will you marry me?" Virgil asked. The whole room became quiet. Victoria didn't expect this from Virgil Tracy, it was very sweet. She loved him with all her heart. She knew that her parents wouldn't like her answer, but she didn't care. This was her life.

"Yes, Virgil I will marry you." Victoria said, as Virgil stood up and kissed her. Everyone cheered. Mr. and Mrs. Winchester was surprise that Virgil would do something like this. They knew his line of work was dangerous, but this was their daughter life. She could do what she wanted, she was old enough to make her own decion, they were happy for her.

Victoria looked at Virgil she smiled at him when he placed the ring on her ring finger. She was the happiest woman alive.

"This is the best Valentine ever. Thank you Virgil."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was the night that they had arrived back from the preformance. Jeff pulled Virgil aside and talked to him. It was then that Virgil and Jeff got into a fight. Virgil left. He was able to get his mother to give him a ride to his fiancee apartment. Lady Penelope and Virgil sat in FAB1 and Lady Penelope could tell that Virgil was not okay, but she didn't want to push him. She stay quiet for the ride she knew Virgil he would say something if he needed to. Penelope loved all her stepsons, she hadn't told any of the family that there was going to be a little Tracy running around the house soon.

It was about an hour to get to Victoria Winchester apartment when he got there he knocked on the door He could hear Victoria and her parents voice coming from the apartment from inside. It got quiet after he knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Victoria in her dress that she was wearing at the concert. She took one looked at Virgil and she knew what had happened. She saw Lady Penelope there and she thought that it would be best if she acted like she didn't know what was wrong.

"Virgil what happened?" Victoria asked him.

"Let's just say that I am cut off and kicked out of my home." Virgil looked at her parents who came to see who was at the door. Lady Penlope was steaming mad now. She would have a word with her husband as soon as she got back to Tracy Island.

"She doesn't know about your job does she? Luca asked Virgil.

"He works at Tracy Industry as one of their pilots." Victoria said to her parents, who shook their head slightly.

"Let's get married now." Virgil said, as it surprised everyone in the room. Especially Lady Penelope who was amazed at what he was doing. She wondered what he was think about or what he was running through his mind.  
"Are you sure?" Victoria asked quietly. Virgil knew that was what he wanted.

"Yes." Virgil said simply. Gretchen made a few call and soon all five of them were on a plane to Las Vegas. When their plane landed they took a limousine to the Chapel of Love. Virgil and Victoria choose a simply wedding not at all complicated. Virgil pulled Lady Penelope over.

"Mom, please don't tell my dad, you can tell the others, but swear them to keep this a secret, I know that you care for me that is why I want you here, I would ask Scott but it would take him some time to get here and I don't want dad to find out about this just yet." Virgil told his mother.

"I am pregnant. Now I have a secret from you and now you have a secret from me." Lady Penelope told him. Virgil was shock at the news.

"Boy or a girl?" Virgil asked.

"Both." Lady Penelope said simply.

"I am happy for you." Virgil told her as he smiled at her. Soon the wedding started and Gretchen, Luka and Lady Penelope were there to be the witnesses. Virgil stood in front of the priest in a black tuxedo and Victoria stood in a white Antoinette Catenacci dress with a tira on her head.

The preacher started the wedding.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of family to unite Victoria "Sophia" Winchester and Virgil "Gus Grissom" Tracy in marriage. This celebration of union of the heart. Victoria Winchester and Virgil Tracy, this day you take a giant step of courage and commitment to love, understand and grow with each other. Please state your vows." The priest said looking at Virgil first. Virgil knew that it was time to tell her how much that he loved her.

"Victoria "Sophia" Winchester, with your whole heart, I am holding nothing back from you. I am committed to loving you through sickness, health, as rich or poor, during sadness and joy. I am honored that you will have me as your husband and I am proud to have you as my wife. You are the love of my life, my best friend, my soulmate, and my all, you are my everything. I never imagined. With this ring I do bind us together forever." Virgil said as he gazed deep into Victoria eyes, as she looked into his. Virgil slipped the ring onto Victoria left ring finger.

Virgil "Gus Grissom" Tracy, I take you as my husband from this day forward without eternity. I promise to love, honor, and comfort, and cherish you forever. You have provided me with strength, security, confidence, honesty, love & plenty of much needed guidance. You are my knight in shining armor. With this ring I do bind us together forever."  
Victoria said, as she smiled at Virgil who was still watching her. The priest saw the love in both Virgil and Victoria eyes and he knew that this marriage was going to last and there will be grandchildren from these two.

"With the power invested in me of the state of Las Vegas. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kissed the bride." The priest started as watched Virgil and Victoria, once the priest said those words that is what Virgil did. He kissed his bride. Luka and Gretchen had tears in their eyes. Their little girl had finally grown up. Lady Penelope was crying, good thing she brought a lot of tissue paper with her. Parker was at her side and was smiling at this blessed event. When they broke apart. The priest looked at the witnesses. "May I now present Mr. And Mrs. Virgil Tracy."

When the paperwork was filled out everyone boarded Air Force One, which they came on to get to Las Vegas. Everyone was settling down.

"Victoria dear your father and I have a surprise for you. You remember the blueprints that you gave us of Virgil and your dream house?" Gretchen asked her daughter.

"Yes." Victoria said.  
"Well, whenever you want to move into the house, it all ready for you two. That is our wedding present to both of you." Gretchen told her daughter. Both Virgil and Victoria were stunned at what they heard. Lady Penelope phone rang. It played the International Rescue song. Virgil, Victoria, Gretchen, Luka and Parker looked at her. She picked up her cellphone.  
"Penelope here." Lady Penelope said, after a few moments her face was white as a sheet. Virgil who was now concerned. She hung her cellphone up. Virgil looked over at her.

"What wrong mom?" Virgil asked her.

"Scott had been injure I must returned home immediately." Lady Penelope said.

"Were coming with you." Victoria told her mother in law.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Acutally we will all head over there." Luka said, as he went to the pilot and had the pilot head for Tracy Island. It took Air Force One about an hour and a half to get there. They landed and everyone except the pilot got out. Virgil headrd right to the sick bay. He saw his family waiting outside the room. His father was in with the doctor.

"Virgil, thank goodness." Gordon said, as he notice the president family their as well.

"What are they doing here?" Tintin asked.

"Keep it down, and don't tell father." Virgil said, as everyone nodded their heads.

"We're married." Virgil told his family. Gordon and Alan had shocked expression on their faces. Brains and Fermat just had a blank look on their faces. Tintin and Grandma Tracy had smile on their faces.

"Congratulation." Grandma Tracy started,she walked over and kissing Virgil on the cheek and then went over to Victoria. "Welcome to the family dear."

Once everyone got over the news they were happy and congraulated him. They all waited and worried. Scott was Virgil best friend and he didn't know how bad it was. He should have been there, but his father was stubborn and didn't support his desion. He quit the Thunderbirds, his father cut him off. He left the Island for good. Now one of his brother life hangs in the balance, he was back on the island. He wasn't going to stay. He had a home and a wife now. He noticed Alan looking a little guilty.

"Alan, what's wrong?" Virgil asked his younger brother.

"Well, Thunderbird Two took a lot of damage, I didn't mean to Virgil honestly I tried so hard to not wreck her. I am sorry." Alan said, getting ready for his brother to ream him for messing up his bird.

Virgil could see Alan who was preparing for the worst. He wanted to give him a piece of his mind, but he wasn't a Thunderbird anymore.

"You're going to have to get dad to repair Thunderbird Two." Virgil said, his voice strained not to yell. Everyone looked up. Gordon and Alan with surprised look on their faces.

"Virgil, you're not going to yell at Alan for messing up you're bird?" Gordon asked.

"It's not my bird anymore." Virgil said in a sad voice.

"What are you talking about?" Alan asked his older brother.  
"I quit Thunderbirds." Virgil simply said.

"You what?" Brains,Tintin, Fermat, Gordon and Alan voice said at once.

"I quit Thunderbirds and dad cut me off from the family. For wanting to marry Victoria." Virgil said.

"Gordon watched beeped. He answered it.

"Gordon here," Gordon said.

"Hey, Gordon, how's Scott and any word from Virgil?" John asked worriedly.

"The doctor hasn't come out, and you can talk to him yourself." Gordon said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Hey John," Virgil said.

"Virgil we've been worried sick about you, where have you been?" John asked.

"Hey John here's' some information for you. I quit Thunderbirds and dad cut me off from the family, for wanting to marry Victoria. I am now married to Victoria and she and her family are here waiting for the results on Scott." Virgil said. He could hear John he didn't seem happy about what he heard.

"Let me know when you get the results on Scott please. Thunderbird Five out." John said, as he cut the connection. Virgil was worry about John. He didn't even acknowledge that he was there.

He looked at Gordon.

"Can I borrow your watch please?" Virgil asked, he didn't want to be in bad terms with one of his brothers. Gordon gave him his watch.

John had bypassed all the computers and he heard what the doctor had said to his father. Scott wasn't going to make it pass the night. John started to cry. He heard a beep and he answered not wiping the tears from his face. Virgil appeared on the screen.

"John what's wrong?" Virgil asked in alarmed.

"Scott's not going to make it." John said, he wanted to be there for his brother.

"John put Thunderbird Five on automatic and we are coming to get you." Virgil said, as John nodded his head and then he cut the connection and he got ready to go.

Virgil gave Gordon his watch back. Then he looked at the others. He looked at his family.  
"Gordon, Alan and I are going to get John from Thunderbird 5. We will be back." Virgil said, as it dawn on everyone why they were getting John. There were shocked for a moment. Then Alan and Virgil went to Thunderbird Three and was on their way to get John.


End file.
